<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>not the end by ursamedium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343688">not the end</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursamedium/pseuds/ursamedium'>ursamedium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:56:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursamedium/pseuds/ursamedium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit on Lieutenant waking up and collecting himself after Amon’s betrayal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>not the end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lieutenant wasn’t sure how long he’d been out. He was not as bad off as he’d expected. Physically, at least. A few splinters, mostly, though there was one larger bit of wood that had impaled his shin. He pulled it out and tied a bit of cloth over it, it hurt but wasn’t anything to worry about. Lieu had other things he was more concerned about. Like the way his chest ached in the aftermath of that betrayal. How his entire life just came crumbling down around him.</p><p>Where could he even go from here? The Equalists… Amon.. had been everything to him. Now he had nothing.</p><p>He made himself limp out of the arena building. It was more difficult than he had expected. He’d have to find someone to tend to his injuries. Outside was chaos. The Equalist hold on Republic City was broken. There was a firebender burning one of the Equalist flags, not far. Most of his comrades seemed to have either disappeared or removed their masks and denounced the Equalists already.</p><p>A flash of white in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Lieu limped his way to the edge of the pier. There. Amon’s mask still bobbed up and down in the water, forgotten after the bloodbender had fled. Lieutenant thought for a moment. Then he slipped over the railing and dove into the ocean after it. The splash turned a few heads, but most were too preoccupied to really notice.</p><p>He swam to shore with the mask, planning on smashing it, destroying the final symbol of Amon’s deception. By the time he pulled himself onto the beach, the idea had lost most of its appeal. There was another idea. A better one.</p><p>Amon was a traitor. Amon was the Equalists, Lieutenant had always thought, the embodiment of a truly noble cause, one worth fighting for. Worth devoting his life to. But maybe he was wrong. Not about the cause, but about Amon. The Equalist movement was an ideal, not a man. Amon was a lie, but the ideals were not. It did not have to die with the lies. If anything, Amon’s actions strengthened their reasons to fight.</p><p>Lieutenant carefully tucked the mask under his arm. He’d keep it as a reminder of what he has lost and why the movement is necessary.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>